Moi, James Potter, bouffon
by Aelle-L
Summary: "Oh, Severus, ce héros. Lily, pour toujours. Amoureux de Lily, après tout ce temps." Comme si ce n'était pas évident. Il n'y a que vous pour être amoureux qu'un temps. Ma jolie Lily, on l'aime toute une vie. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Severus et moi, on n'en crève pas moins.


**Bonsoir !**

**J'espère sincèrement que vous allez tous au mieux. Je reviens ce soir avec des personnages sur lesquels je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'écrire. Pourtant, Merlin seul sait combien j'aime James Potter. Les bruns qui font des bêtises, j'adore ça. J'avais envie, même très brièvement, de lui rendre hommage. **

**Tout est parti d'une discussion avec une amie "Quelle serait la réaction de James et Sirius s'ils savaient que Harry a prénommé un de ses enfants Severus ?". Et puis je me suis demandé, qu'est ce que penserait James de cette glorification de Severus. Comme si au final, il n'avait pas compté, comme si James, n'était pas le vrai héros de Lily. J'aime beaucoup Severus Rogue mais il était grand temps que je soutienne mon champion. Même si comme d'habitude, avec moi, la tristesse et la guerre ne sont jamais loin.  
**

* * *

Je te le dis Lily, ça m'emmerde. Je pourrais dire ça plus joliment. Je pourrais dire : je te le dis Lily, ça m'ennuie. J'étais pas poli de mon vivant, ça s'est pas arrangé en crevant.

Je me suis tellement battu pour toi, ma Lily. Attends, t'énerve pas ! Je ne dis pas que je regrette. Jamais. Quoi ? Les coups, les blessures, les menaces de morts, les sorts ? Mais non, même pas peur. Même pas mal. Arg. Mon bras ne t'a rien fait. Je m'en fiche de tout ça, ça m'ennuie pas tout ça. Ça. C'est sale. C'est ça qui me tue. Ah non, je suis déjà mort. C'est ça qui me tue ma mort, ma Lily. Ma mort, ma Lily. Ma morte Lily. Ma mort s'appelle Lily. Je suis drôle même ici ! Bon, toi, je ne te fais plus trop rire, tu es trop inquiète pour notre petit.

Harry.

Il est à nous, lui. Il est nous, lui. Il ne nous nuit pas. Ils pourront rien dire. Rien faire. Je les enverrai tous en enfer. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va vivre mon petit Harry. Notre petit Harry. J'en suis sur. Et sinon, il est notre sang. Il viendra ici. Avec nous, Harry. Ça te plairait ? Non, moi non plus. Reste loin aussi longtemps que tu peux mon enfant.

Non, tu vois, ce qui me gène Lily, c'est encore et toujours Severus. Il t'aimait beaucoup, ok, d'accord. Ils t'aimaient tous beaucoup. Je t'aime beaucoup. Je t'aime toujours beaucoup. Toi, tes grands yeux et tes longs cheveux roux. Ils t'aimaient tous beaucoup, ouais. Mais lui, il a toujours été plus compliqué. Je sais que tu vas encore râler, mais il a toujours cherché à m'embêter. Il aurait pu t'aimer que pour ton physique comme tous ces décérébrés. Mais non ! Non ! Lui, il fallait qu'il voit au delà. Qu'il voit ce que je vois. Qui que tu sois, il fallait que lui aussi le voit.

Au delà. Au delà de toi. Au delà de tes crises, au delà tes cris. Au delà de tout ce qu'on avait écrit. Tu n'étais pas seulement belle, pour lui tu étais l'éternelle. Et je le savais, qu'est ce que je pouvais le détester. Tu sais, je ne l'aurais pas pleuré. Je crois. Je n'en suis pas sur. Parfois, j'avais ces bouffées de pitié. Je savais ce que c'était de te désirer sans jamais pouvoir t'approcher. Lily, l'intouchable. L'imprenable.

J'ai accepté que jamais tu ne m'appartiendrais. Je ne t'ai pas prise. Tu t'es donné. Tu t'es livré. Tu as pris ma main et c'est moi que tu as enlevé. Je te jure Lily que dans ces moments, on ne touchait plus le sol. Alors voilà, c'est tout simple, j'ai gagné. Je t'ai gagné. Quand j'ai compris que jamais tu n'appartiendrais à qui que ce soit, je t'ai eu. Quand je t'ai libéré, tu es venu t'enfermer dans mes bras. On était heureux ce jour là. C'est triste à dire, mais je suis heureux tous les jours. Tous les jours depuis que tu es là. Je t'en aurais voulu toute ta vie de ne pas être venu. J'aurais pu te haire de ne pas m'avoir aimé. Oui, peut-être que je l'aurais pleuré ce salaud de Severus.

Lui, n'a pas versé une larme pour moi. Trop occupé à verser son océan pour toi. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de survivre sans toi, je n'ai jamais su. J'aimerais dire que j'aurais tout donné pour toi, ma jolie Lily, mais tu étais tout ce que j'avais. Je n'avais qu'à ouvrir les bras et le monde était à moi. Je comprends qu'il ne se soit jamais remis. D'une fille comme toi, jamais on ne guérit.

Ce que je n'accepte pas, c'est ce qu'ils pensent, tous. Ils disent tous : _Oh, Severus, ce héros. Lily, pour toujours. Amoureux de Lily après tout ce temps._ Comme si ce n'était pas évident. Il n'y a que vous pour être amoureux qu'un temps. Ma jolie Lily, on l'aime toute une vie. Il n'y a pas de temps partiel, il n'y a pas d'amour artificiel. A les entendre, il t'aime plus que moi. Son amour est plus pur. Plus noble. Parce que moi je gueulais que je t'aimais et que lui par pudeur restait caché. Quel enfoiré ! Est-ce qu'ils savent, est-ce qu'ils imaginent seulement ce que c'était de se faire rejeter ? De se faire envoyer balader ? Ils disaient : _oh regardez, Potter se joue encore d'Evans. 4 gallions qu'elle le gifle !_ Je n'ai jamais rien eu du héros romantique, moi j'étais le bouffon. On ne plaint pas le bouffon. Il s'amuse. Bien entendu. Le bouffon est fou de bonheur qu'on se foute de lui. Le bouffon bouffonne. Il ne ressent rien. Même quand la fille dont il est bouffonnement amoureux passe sa vie à l'insulter, à le rejeter, à le menacer, à le ridiculiser. Vous imaginez bien que ça le réjouit. Il en est heureux. Il ne souffre pas de la voir à d'autres bras, il ne souffre pas de ne pas l'avoir. Il en rigole. Il n'a pas mal quand elle lui dit que si jamais il venait à mourir la terre irait mille fois mieux. Il n'a pas mal quand elle lui dit qu'il est pire qu'un mangemort. Il n'a pas mal quand elle le déteste. Il s'en réjouit. J'aurais pu crever de toute cette douleur et vous auriez encore cru que c'était un sketch à ma hauteur. La douleur. Non, James Potter n'aurait jamais eu mal. Tout le monde sait ça.

La grande et belle douleur c'est Severus. Ce héros. Il a trahi, mais son amour l'a repenti. Allons voyons, il ne savait pas qu'il vendait Lily ! C'est d'autant plus romantique, n'est-ce pas ? Ce dévouement. Cette lâcheté sublime. Cet amour au delà de tout. C'est quelqu'un qu'on adule. Ce genre d'adulte. Rien à voir avec l'éternel bouffon enfant. Rien à voir avec le sourire de James Potter. Ils en font un héros tragique de ce cher Rogue. Et c'est ce qu'il est. C'est ce qu'il est né pour être. J'en suis désolé, putain, j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Mais je n'y suis pour rien. Je ne dis pas que j'ai plus de mérite à t'avoir aimé comme je t'ai aimé. Je ne dis pas que je t'ai plus mérité. Je dis juste... Je ne sais même plus ce que je voulais te dire Lily. Je t'aime tellement. Je crois que je suis en colère. Je suis en colère contre moi-même parce que je n'ai pas pu te laisser. Je n'ai pas pu m'en aller et te laisser. Tu n'étais pas obligée de te sacrifier. Tu aurais pu transplaner. Mais tu m'as fait confiance. Tu as cru que je Le repousserais. Tu ne voulais pas continuer si j'échouais. Et j'ai échoué. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'on devrait me préférer Severus. Lui, il n'aurait jamais laissé sa baguette de coté. A tes cotés, il ne se serait jamais autorisé à se sentir en sécurité. En sécurité, c'est toujours ce que j'ai ressenti à tes cotés. L'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé une maison. Je t'ai laissé me rejoindre. Il nous a vendu et je t'ai pendu. Je n'aurais jamais dû.

Et pourtant, j'arrive encore à être en colère. Contre eux. Je crois que je serais toujours en rage quand on remet en cause ce qu'on a pu vivre toi et moi. Ce que tu as pu ressentir. Non pas que je ne te fais pas confiance. Tu ne m'aurais jamais menti, ma Lily. Tu ne m'aurais jamais regardé dans les yeux et juré que tu m'aimais plus que quiconque si cela n'avait pas été vrai. Tu es la vérité. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais que t'aimer. Mais ils croient, je ne sais pas, ils croient, que pour une question d'honneur tu aurais sacrifié ton grand amour ? Si Severus Rogue avait été ton grand amour, tu m'aurais laissé sans détours.

Peu importe qu'il t'ai traité de sang de bourbe, peu importe qu'il ai tué, peu importe qu'il ai trahi, si tu l'avais aimé, tu m'aurais quitté. Je le sais. Tu le sais. Il le sait. Ils ne savent pas. Il disent qu'il t'aime plus que moi, qu'il était plus digne de toi. Moi et toi. Toi et moi. Ils nous oublient. Je ne suis pas ta grande histoire, pour eux. Mais tu sais Lily, quand je vois tes yeux... Encore aujourd'hui, Lily, même ici, quand je vois tes yeux... Je sais qu'il n'y a jamais que de moi dont ils ont été amoureux.

Et ça devrait me suffire.

J'ai ton sang sur mes mains, tes yeux sur mes lèvres, ta main sur mon bras et ton cœur à jamais dans le mien. Et ça ne me suffit pas. Parce qu'ils ne le savent pas. Parce que Harry ne le sait pas. Tu sais ma Lily, j'ai tellement peur qu'il pense que Severus soit plus digne que moi. J'ai tellement peur. La mort m'a appris la peur. J'ai tellement peur.


End file.
